


You Were Out of My League

by bitscrawford (orphan_account)



Series: i love college. [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bitscrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bro.” Calum’s rubbing at the back of his neck, a little awkward and probably a lot uncomfortable. Even so, though, Luke notes the way his eyes flicker toward his towel, his cheeks flushing. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Luke takes a deep breath, barely manages to stutter out a reply. “I just got out of the shower?” It comes out as more of a question than a statement, but there’s no taking it back. </p><p>“I can see that.” Calum’s lips quirk upward the tiniest bit and Luke has absolutely no idea what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Out of My League

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fic since i was, like, 15 and in the glee fandom, so be gentle. (this is also my first venture into the world of slash, 5sos fic, and porn.) title is from fitz and the tantrums' "out of my league." 
> 
> based on [this picture](http://33.media.tumblr.com/d4d4bae26b7c3bf54d0b479fd0ef37c6/tumblr_n90w3thYBv1rubu62o1_1280.jpg).

Luke’s not used to communal bathrooms.

He used to share with his older brothers when he was at home, but that was different. He’s literally known them as long as he can remember; they’ve always been there. They walked in on him and the worst he had to deal with was a shitty joke about the size of his dick or a hand darting out to turn the faucet so the water went uncomfortably cold. 

It’s different at uni. He’s just thankful the communal bathrooms are broken up by gender. He can’t imagine having to get through a whole shower knowing there are naked girls only a couple feet away. 

Knowing there are naked dudes only a couple feet away? It’s just barely better, easier to deal with. He’s seen naked dudes more times than he can count. His best friends don’t exactly have qualms about taking their clothes off and he walks in on Michael lounging around their room sans pants at least once a week. Dicks are familiar. Dicks, he can deal with. 

Despite his growing familiarity with the awkward, uncomfortable facet of dorm life that is communal bathrooms, he’s still taken to showering at strange times whenever possible. If he goes in the middle of the night during the week, there’s nobody there. He’s clear to shower most mornings during the weekend - the great majority of people on his floor are either sleeping off the night before or sleeping in without the obligation of morning classes. It’s annoying and it’s cumbersome, but he can shower in peace most of the time and that’s enough of a luxury to make up for the drowsiness.

It’s around 4am on a Wednesday and Luke thinks it’s pretty safe to assume that he’s the only one in the bathroom at this hour. He shuts off the water and, when he doesn’t hear anyone in the part of the bathroom that houses the toilets and urinals, scrubs the towel over his face, grabs his clothes and walks out to get dressed in a bigger space. There’s a little changing room attached to each shower cubicle, but it’s tiny. He can’t help it that he’s long and lanky, that there’s barely any room for him to maneuver in there. It’s much nicer getting changed by the mirrors, anyway - he can check out the little bit of definition that’s started to appear in his tummy. He’s less fluffy, much leaner than he used to be. Sue him if he likes to acknowledge it every once and while. 

But then the bathroom door bangs against the wall as someone shoves it open and his eyes go wide, the towel he’s been using to dry his hair barely covering his junk just in time. It’s Calum, which only makes it worse. It’s just that Luke has basically had the biggest boner for Cal since their first floor meeting. He’d sat next to Michael, but his eyes had been drawn to full lips and brown eyes, the boy’s dark hair mostly hidden behind a gray beanie and his legs stretched out in front of him as he’d leaned back, his palms on the floor. His lips had formed a wide smile and his eyes got all crinkly and Luke was basically smitten right then and there. 

Michael’s been teasing him about his dumb schoolboy crush ever since. He’s constantly being mocked for the way his cheeks flush pink every time Calum greets him in the hallway or the way his tongue somehow seems to stop forming coherent words any time the brunette is nearby. 

“Um.” Luke winces. 

Calum turns to look at him and there’s already an easy grin on his face. It fades when he sees that Luke’s basically naked in front of him, though. “Uh.”

Luke’s pretty sure he’s physically incapable of moving. His mouth is slightly open and his brow is furrowed, his expression mortified. It doesn’t help that Calum looks _good_. Who is he kidding? Calum _always_ looks good, especially when he’s wearing all black. And the beanie on his head only reminds Luke of that first floor meeting, the one where they’d met. If he wasn’t so fucking embarrassed, he’d probably be hard. 

“Bro.” Calum’s rubbing at the back of his neck, a little awkward and probably a lot uncomfortable. Even so, though, Luke notes the way his eyes flicker toward his towel, his cheeks flushing. “What are you doing?”

Luke takes a deep breath, barely manages to stutter out a reply. “I just got out of the shower?” It comes out as more of a question than a statement, but there’s no taking it back. 

“I can see that.” Calum’s lips quirk upward the tiniest bit and Luke has absolutely no idea what that means. 

Even so, he can feel himself getting braver. Calum hasn’t started laughing in his face or fled with a look of disgust on his face, so that’s a plus. Luke’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows hard, his hands shaking as he inches the towel that much lower. It’s barely anything, just enough to show nipple, but Calum notices and quirks a brow. Luke chews on his bottom lip and doesn’t say anything. 

“Well?” Calum murmurs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Keep going.”

“What?”

Calum’s tongue darts out to wet his lower lip, a smirk appearing on his lips. “Do you think it’s a secret that you have a crush on me?”

Luke tears his gaze away from the brunette, his eyes finding the floor as his breathing accelerates. He knows, logically speaking, that he’s been obvious about the whole thing. Even if he hadn’t been, Michael wasn’t exactly quiet with the teasing. It makes sense that Calum’s noticed, has overheard whispered words in the halls between classes. “Um.” He clears his throat. “No? I mean, I guess not, since you - since you know.” 

“Hey,” Calum starts, takes a step toward Luke. “Are you embarrassed?”

Is that even a question that needs to be answered right now? Of _course_ he’s embarrassed. He’s never been more humiliated in his entire life. His best friend is Michael Clifford, so that actually says a lot. 

Luke just nods.

“Why?”

He looks up at Calum then, scoffs. “You’re straight.” 

“Says who?”

Luke struggles to come up with a response, words failing him. “I saw you with that redhead last week and - ”

“ - And you just assumed that meant I was straight?” Luke nods again. It’s probably best if he doesn’t speak right now. Actually, he’s not sure if he can actually make it happen, y’know, _physically_ , so. “You _do_ know what bisexuality is, right?” Calum presses his lips together and Luke swears he’s trying not to laugh. 

“Shut up,” Luke mumbles, his hands gripping the towel so hard that his knuckles have gone white. 

Calum laughs properly then, his eyes doing the crinkly thing that makes Luke’s chest hurt. But in a totally good way. 

“C’mon, then,” Calum orders, motioning toward the admittedly tiny black towel in Luke’s hands. “Drop it.” Luke’s uncomfortable again, his eyes darting around the otherwise empty bathroom. It feels like ages but it’s probably only a couple seconds before he lowers the towel even more, the dark fabric resting at his waist.

“You should take something off, too,” he suggests, his voice very nearly catching in his throat. 

“Okay.” Without even a second’s hesitation, Calum discards the beanie and pulls his shirt over his head, drops it on the floor. Luke’s practically salivating at the sight of all the tanned, toned skin and tousled hair in front of him. 

“Wow,” Luke breathes, winces when he realizes that, yeah, he actually said that out loud. 

Calum just chuckles, looks down at himself and nods. “Never really gotten that response before, but I’m not gonna complain.” He slips off his shoes and bends down to pull off his socks, stuffing them in the sneakers. He’s unbuttoning his jeans when he locks eyes with Luke. Black has practically eclipsed brown, his pupils blown and his eyes dark. 

Yeah, that’s really all it takes. Luke can feel himself getting hard, holds the towel a little bit away from himself so there’s not a noticeable bulge. Calum slips his tight jeans down his legs and - suddenly, unexpectedly, thankfully - the brunette is standing there in nothing but his boxers. His hands find his hips and he stands there proudly, seemingly unaffected by the sudden nudity. “If you show me yours, I’ll show you mine,” he teases.

Luke’s thankful to see that he’s not the only one who’s turned on by this conversation. His eyes are drawn to Calum’s cock, his tongue wetting his lips. Before he can start second-guessing himself or coming up with reasons why this is A Very Bad Idea, he drops the towel. And, just like that, he’s naked in front of the boy he’s had a crush on since August. He swallows hard, fights the urge to cover himself with his hands. 

Calum doesn’t say anything, just hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down. 

And, okay. Calum isn’t the first boy Luke’s ever been with. There was a drunken kiss between him and Michael when they were still in high school and he had sex with a boy he met at his grandparent’s cabin last summer, so he’s not a _virgin_. He’s not that experienced, though, and he’s nervous. He wants to do a good job, doesn’t want this to be the last time they see each other naked. There’s an awkward silence as they both stand there, just looking at each other. Luke very purposefully keeps his eyes on Calum’s face, doesn’t dare look anywhere else. He can feel Calum’s eyes, though, would know they were scanning the length of his body even if he couldn’t see it happening. 

Calum wraps a hand around the base of his cock and Luke groans, closes the distance between them. He’s nervous, but he also knows he doesn’t want anyone else - Calum included - touching Calum’s cock. He shoves the brunette’s hand away and replaces it with his own, squeezes a little as he starts to stroke him, thumb brushing over the head of his dick. 

Calum swears, fists his hand in Luke’s hair and pulls him in for a heated kiss. It’s a good kiss, the best one Luke’s ever had, and he can’t help but let a breathless little whimper tumble from his lips already. “Fuck,” Calum manages, his lips brushing against Luke’s even as he speaks. “So good.” 

Luke smiles, happy that he’s gotten Calum to compliment him so soon. He’s a people-pleaser at heart, wants everyone to be as happy as possible. If the pre-come leaking from the tip of Calum’s flushed cock is any indication, he’s doing fairly well. 

“C’mon.” Calum’s hands find his shoulders and push down gently. “Want you to blow me.” Luke nods and does what Calum asks, sinks to his knees. He’s new to this, but he’s happy to learn, glad that Calum’s is the first cock he gets to taste. 

“Don’t laugh,” he begins, lips pressing a gentle kiss to the head of Calum’s cock, “but I’ve never done this before.” 

The back of Calum’s hand strokes the length of his cheek, tanned fingers making their way under Luke’s chin to lift his face. “Just don’t use your teeth. You’ll do great, babe.” The pet name makes Luke’s cock twitch, teeth biting down hard on his bottom lip so he doesn’t audibly moan. He nods and laps at the head, little kitten licks so he can get used to the taste. It’s saltier than he thought it would be, but it’s not bad. He actually likes it, can see himself doing this far more often if he ever gets the chance. Lips finally wrap around the head of Calum’s cock and he starts to suck, his hand wrapped around the base. 

Calum groans and Luke looks up at him, blue meeting brown before Calum shuts his eyes tight and swears under his breath. Must mean he’s doing a good job. Luke wants to do even better, though, wants to make Calum come more than he wants to graduate from uni probably, so he takes as much as he can down his throat. He chokes, sputters a little around Calum’s cock. His throat feels raw, but he tries again anyway, wants to impress Calum. He takes more this time but he chokes again, even worse this time, before pulling off completely, a line of spit connecting his lips to the head. He fights to catch his breath, strokes Calum faster than before, the spit making him nice and wet. 

“Doing so good,” Calum breathes, smiles lazily at him and runs a hand through his hair. The compliment flips a switch inside him and Luke licks up the underside of Calum’s cock, swirls his tongue around the head before swallowing as much of him as possible. He chokes again but keeps going, breathes through his nose and presses forward. Calum’s hand is on his cheek and he opens his eyes, looks up at the brunette as tears fall down his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Calum swears, thumb wiping away the tears on Luke’s cheeks. “M’gonna come soon,” he warns.

Luke barely pulls off, his lips still bumping the head of Calum’s cock when he talks. “Where d’you wanna come?” he murmurs, his voice lower and rougher than he’s ever heard it before. 

“Jesus,” Calum breathes, surprise evident in his voice. “Wanna come in your mouth, yeah?” 

Luke just nods, tongue licking at the slit to savor the taste as he wraps a hand around his own cock. He’s so hard it hurts, needs some sort of friction before he goes fucking crazy. He sucks on the head of Calum’s dick, fist stroking the base as fast as he can manage when it happens: Calum comes. It’s probably the hottest Luke has ever seen him look, his eyes squeezed shut with his mouth open, sweat glistening on his forehead and his chest, rough little groans falling from his lips as the muscles in his stomach tense, his hips fucking forward so his cock bumps the back of Luke’s throat. Luke fights to swallow it all as it comes, continues to stroke Calum so he can get every last drop. 

Calum’s the first to pull away, his eyes lidded as he looks down at Luke. “I think I might love you,” he breathes. Something stutters in Luke’s chest even though he knows it’s a joke, knows you can’t trust anything a guy’s said just after he comes. Besides, it’s obvious Calum loves Luke’s _mouth_ , not _Luke_. He’ll take it, for the time being. “Get up.”

Luke does as he’s told - he’s pretty good at that, he’s beginning to realize - and continues to jack off, his fist moving faster than before. Calum smacks his hand out of the way and takes over, leans forward to mouth at Luke’s neck. Soft, high-pitched whimpers are coming out of his mouth almost instantly and he’s practically fucking Calum’s fist, his head tilted to the side to give Calum better access. He’s absolutely wrecked already. 

Calum sucks at his pulse point, twists his wrist in a way that nearly makes Luke’s knees buckle. It’s obviously not the first time he’s done something like this. Thinking about Calum with other guys makes Luke’s stomach clench, though, makes him fist his hands tight in the brunette’s hair, which - what? It’s not like Calum is his boyfriend. Before tonight, Luke hadn’t even known that Calum liked boys, too, had thought this crush was completely one-sided. He has no right to be jealous, but. He is. 

But then Calum pulls his hand away and Luke whines, all thoughts of other guys gone as he opens his eyes to glare at the brunette. Calum just laughs and spits in his palm before stroking Luke once again, Calum’s saliva mixing with his own pre-come to lube him right up, to help Calum’s hand stroke him even faster. 

“Yeah,” he breathes, Calum’s teeth biting down on his collarbone, tongue darting out to soothe the sharp sting. “Just like that, please.” 

“You look so good like this,” Calum murmurs. Luke can feel full lips moving against his skin as Calum speaks, his mouth dragging from Luke’s collarbone up to his neck. “So fucking pretty.” Luke whines, can’t believe he’s turned on by someone calling him _pretty_ , of all things. Calum’s lips are just next to his ear now, his voice barely above a whisper. “Can’t wait ‘til I get to fuck you. Bet you’d look so good riding my cock.”

And, just like that, Luke’s completely gone. He comes on Calum’s stomach, his head falling forward against Calum’s shoulder so he can watch it happen, can watch the way it dribbles down the brunette’s tan fist just before he’s finished.

Calum presses a kiss to his lips, smiles when he pulls away. “That was fun,” he murmurs and Luke can’t help but laugh at the understatement. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” 

Luke’s about to ask if they can do this again sometime when he hears someone in the hall, lazy footsteps just barely audible through the bathroom door. He swears under his breath and grabs for his clothes, pulls on his boxers as fast as he possibly can. Calum grabs the towel Luke had been using to cover himself and wipes the come off his stomach, barely manages to put his own boxers on just as the door opens. Luke’s eyes are wide and his cheeks are flushed hot with embarrassment, the red tint spreading down his chest. 

Calum’s giggling, shaking his head as he kicks his clothes toward the sink, turns on the tap and splashes some cold water on his face. The guy that walks in barely notices them, walks over to a urinal and takes a piss like they’re not even there. Luke still gets dressed as quickly as he can, his pajamas wrinkled from being balled up on the sink for so long. He doesn’t even care; he just wants to get out of that fucking bathroom as soon as possible. 

He’s pulling the door open, mere seconds from sprinting down the hall and disappearing into his dorm when he hears Calum calling his name. “Yeah?” he asks, glancing over his shoulder. 

“Room 120.” Luke furrows his brow, must look confused because Calum clarifies. “That’s my room number. Come over sometime?” 

Luke nods, a grin playing at his lips. “Yeah, okay.”

Calum smiles wide and zips his jeans. “Cool.”

Luke turns and heads back to his room, silently cheering the whole way there.

He can’t wait to rub this in Michael’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! comments & kudos are appreciated. also, feel free to come follow/talk to me on my tumblr, subclum. :~) you can reblog it on tumblr [here](http://subclum.tumblr.com/post/92381727136/you-were-out-of-my-league-calum-luke-explicit).


End file.
